The references cited in the present application are not admitted to be prior art to the claimed invention.
The inability to properly use or produce insulin can result in different metabolic disorders, such as diabetes and Metabolic syndrome (also called Syndrome X). Insulin is a hormone produced by pancreatic beta cells in the islets of Langerhans. Insulin decreases blood glucose levels, modulates carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, and influences the biosynthesis of protein and RNA.
Diabetes mellitus is a syndrome characterized by hyperglycemia resulting from the impairment of insulin secretion and/or insulin action. Impairment of insulin secretion causes type I diabetes mellitus, also known as juvenile insulin-dependant DM (IDDM) or juvenile-onset diabetes. (Merck Manual Sec. 2, Chapter 13, 2005 online version.)
Impairment of insulin action and insulin secretion results in type 2 diabetes mellitus, also know as non-insulin-dependent mellitus. Type 2 diabetes mellitus is characterized by hyperglycemia and insulin resistance. The hyperglycemia results from both an impaired insulin secretory response to glucose and decreased insulin effectiveness in stimulating skeletal muscle glucose uptake and in restraining hepatic glucose production. The beta cells within the pancreatic islets initially compensate for insulin resistance by increasing insulin output. (Polonsky, Int. J. Obes. Relat. Metab. Disord. 24 Suppl 2:S29-31, 2000.)
Eventually, a patient may be become diabetic due to the inability to properly compensate for insulin resistance. In humans, the onset of type 2 diabetes due to insufficient increases (or actual declines) in beta cell mass is apparently due to increased beta cell apoptosis relative to non-diabetic insulin resistant individuals. (Butler et al., Diabetes 52:102-110, 2003.)